fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawniee
'Matthew Dylan Rowan Sage Tate ' is a very smart 17 year old boy who is great friends with Amber, Auburn, Angie, Jason, Luis, Margo, Tennyr, and all the chefs from Pizzeria to Cheeseria. He dreams of opening his own restaurant like Papa Louie himself. He loves bacon, mustard, and strawberries. He is Amber and Auburn's younger brother, and Tennyr's older brother. He works at Papa's Cupcakeria. His best friends are Gianfranco and Manoela. He is the founder of VENUS and co-founder of Tastyville's Icecream Corp. His favorite holidays are All of them! (Cupcakeria, Pastaria, Donuteria, Cupcakeria To Go!), New Year (Cheeseria), and Cherry Blossom Festival (Cupcakeria HD - Present). He is the FC version of Dawn14. Flipdeck Info *Hometown: Farthenwood *Occupation: Cupcakeria Chef *Loves: Lobster *Hates: Waiting Matthew is one of the Cupcakeria chefs, and long time fan of Papa Louie's restaurants. With his sister, Amber, taking the Farthenwood ruler 'throne', Matthew had to find a job, and, lucky for him, Willow was taking applications. He hoped and hoped he got the job, and finally did! Even Jojo claims that, out of the three chefs at the Cupcakeria, Matthew is the best. Matthew also studies at North Pizzetta Prepatory School. He wishes to spread his love, and love of cooking, everywhere. Orders Pizzeria *9 Green Peppers on left *4 Pepperoni on right *cooked for 30 mins *cut to eights Burgeria *Top Bun *Mustard *Pickle *Cheese *Well Done Patty *Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Bottom Bun Taco Mia! *Soft Taco *Steak *Sour Cream *Cheese *Lettuce *Guacamole *White Rice *Onions Freezeria *Large Cup (Medium if not yet unlocked) *Strawberry Mix-in *Strawberry Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Sprinkles *Peanuts *Gummy Onion (if not yet, Cherry), Cherry, Banana (if not yet, Cherry) Pancakeria *Pancake + Bacon Mix *Waffle + Bacon Mix *French Toast + Bacon Mix *Maple Syrup *Whipped Cream *5x Butter *10x Strawberries *Cranberry Juice, L, Ice Burgeria HD *Top Bun *Mustard *Bacon *Onion *Well Done Patty *Onion Ring/Fried Onion *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Wingeria *4 Buffalo Boneless Wings *2 Wasabi Shrimp (on left) *2 Parmesean Wings (on right) *4 Celery *Ranch Dip, Kung Pao Dip Hot Doggeria *Chicago Bun *Italian Sausage *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *3x Sport Peppers *Bacon *L Tangerine Pop *L Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Top Bun *Onion *Bacon *Fried Egg *Jalepeños *Well Done Patty *Mustard *Bacon *Bottom Bun Cupcakeria *Liner C *Red Velvet Cake (Carrot Cake during Thanksgiving) Cupcake 1: *Teal Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle (Flavor X Drizzle) *Rock Candy (Candy Cane Bits) *Lollipop Bits (Tropical Charms) *Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy), Marshmallow(Frosted Rose)(Mint Bar)(Frosted Onion)(White Chocolate Star)(Popcorn)(Candy Corn)(Feather Cookie)(Christmas Tree Cookie), Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy) Cupcake 2: *Violet Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle (Watermelon Drizzle during Valentines Day) *Rock Candy (Candy Cane Bits) *Lollipop Bits (Tropical Charms) *Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy), Marshmallow((Frosted Rose)(Mint Bar)(Frosted Onion)(White Chocolate Star)(Pretzel Bat)(Candy Corn)(Chocolate Acorn)(Candy Present)(Streamers), Nutty Butter Cup(Bunny Ear Candy) Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitian Syrup *Medium Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Wildberry Derps *Butterscotch Topping *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge. Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Pastaria *Penne (Bowtie if not yet unlocked) (Gnocchi if not yet unlocked) (Shells during Summer Luau) (Stellini during Starlight Jubilee) (Crab Mezzulene during Neptune's Feast) (Festive Rotini during Christmas) (Rainbow Gramigna during New Year) *Al Dente *Creamy Alfredo (Zesty Pesto during St. Paddy's Day) *Mozzerella Shreds *Black Pepper (Lemon Herb during Summer Luau) (Crushed Croutons during Thanksgiving) (Rainbow Peppercorn) *2x Fried Calamari (Roasted Turkey during Thanksgiving) (Cherry Tomatoes during Valentine's Day) *5x Chicken *3x Green Pepper (Broccoli during St. Paddy's Day) (Pickled Eggs during Romano Wedding) *4x Shrimp *Crescent Roll Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Strawberries *Pink Lemonade Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff Cream *Strawberry Topping *Wildberry Derps *Key Lime Topping *Cotton Candy Creameo, Cherry, Cotton Candy Creameo *Dipped Pretzel, White Chocolate Truffel, Dipped Pretzel Donuteria *Donut 1 **Red Velvet **French Cruller **Strawberry Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle (Flavor X) (Neapolitian) (Pink Lemonade) (Mango) **Rainbow Sprinkles (Bacobits) (Cupidberry Derps) (Boba Bubbles) *Donut 2 **Chocolate (Regular on Maple Mornings, Christmas, New Year, and Valentine's Day) **Ring Donut (Waffle) (Tree) (Infinity Ring) (Heart) **Clear Glaze (Maple) (Festive Swirl) (Midnight Powder) (Valentine Powder) **(Mocha) (Cherry Cordial) (Tutti Frutti) (Bubblegum) **Caramel Drizzle (Peanut Butter Drizzle) (Creameo) (Mint) **Chocolate Chips (Boba Bubbles) *Donut 3 **Regular **Round Donut **Powdered Sugar **Strawberry Jelly **(Fudge Swirl) (Flavor X) (Key Lime) (Matcha) **Seasonal Shaker (Except Bacobits) Wingeria HD * 4 Buffalo Boneless Wings * 4 Parmesan Tofu Skewers * 2 BBQ Chicken Strips * 4 Curly Fries * Ranch Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Pepperoni * 8 Onions * 8 Green Peppers * 8 Bacon * 1 Basil Leaf * Well Done * 8 Slices Cheeseria * Rosemary Foccacia (Cheddar Swirl Bread) * Shredded Mozzarella * Tomato * Bacon * Ranch (Parmesan Sauce) * Lobster Chunks (Mac 'n' Cheese) * Sauteed Onions * Fajita Peppers * Medium Cooked ** Curly Fries ** Bacon/Chives ** Ranch or * Rosemary Ranch Cupcakeria To Go! *Cupcake 1 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Strawberry if not unlocked/Vanilla if either are not unlocked) (Raspberry White Chocolate) (Battenburg) (Seafoam) **White Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Strawberry Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup (Mint Bar) (Churros) *Cupcake 2 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Strawberry if not unlocked/Vanilla if either are not unlocked) (Raspberry White Chocolate) (Battenburg) (Seafoam) **Teal Frosting **Apricot Drizzle (Watermelon Drizzle) (Wildberry Shake Drizzle) **Salted Caramel **Strawberry Wafers Cupcakeria HD *Cupcake 1 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Botamochi Cake) **Teal Frosting (Pink Frosting) **Rock Candy (Konpeito) **Strawberry Drizzle **Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup (Nutty Butter Cup, Pogo, Nutty Butter Cup) *Cupcake 2 **Liner C **Red Velvet Cake (Botamochi Cake) **Mocha Frosting (Violet Frosting) **Rainbow Sprinkles **Apricot Drizzle (Matcha Drizzle) **Marshmallow, Nutty Butter Cup, Marshmallow (Pogo, Nutty Butter Cup, Pogo) Bakeria *Ladyfingers Crust *1/4 Strawberry, 1/4 Key Lime, 2/4 Peach (1/4 Hakuto, 1/4 Key Lime, 2/4 Peach) (Key Lime if Peach isn't unlocked) *Lattice Top (Cherry Blossom Top) *White Chocolate Drizzle, Full Pie (Matcha) *Blueberry Pie Tarts, 8, Middle Ring *Whipped Cream Dollops, 13, Outer and Inner Ring Taco Mia HD *Soft Taco (Wonton Shell) *Steak (Tofu) *Sour Cream *Cheese (Fried Noodles) *Peppers *Onions *Guacomole **Fiesta Chips **Pico de Gallo Pictures of orders MatthewPizzeriacut.jpg|Matthew's Pizzeria order. MatthewBurgeria.jpg|Matthew's Burgeria Order Matthew-freezeria.jpg|Matthew's Freezeria Order Order2.png|Matthew's Wingeria Order Matthew's Cupcakes.png|Matthew's Cupcakeria Order Rsz image 3.jpg|Matthew's Freezeria HD order Matthew's Pastaria Order.jpg|Matthew's Pastaria Order Dawnie142.JPG|Matthew's Donuts during Easter Matthew's Sandwich.jpg|Matthew's Sandwich Matthew's Pie.png|Matthew's Pie Papa Louie SE: TVotFC Matthew Weapon: Strawberry Shooter Skill: Crawl Weapon Range: Large The Strawberry Shooter is about the same as Penny's Blueberry Shooter, exept the topping is pink and it's range is longer Ranks needed to unlock *Pizzeria: Rank 5 *Burgeria; Rank 28 *Taco Mia!: Rank 35 *Freezeria: Random Day Customer *Pancakeria: Rank 17 *Wingeria: Rank 48 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 35 *Cupcakeria: Day 3 (Comes in every Tuesday) *Freezeria HD: Random Day Customer *Pastaria: Day 5 (Comes in every Friday) *Freezeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Donuteria: Day 6 (Comes in every Saturday) *Wingeria HD: Rank 5 *Cheeseria: Rank 3 *Cupcakeria HD: Rank 22 *Bakeria: Rank 26 *Taco Mia HD: Time Character (usually unlocked from Rank 48-55) Rank on List *Pizzeria: 9 (EASY) *Burgeria: 35 (HARD) *Taco Mia!: 39: (CHALLENGING) *Freezeria: 5 (EXTREMELY EASY) *Pancakeria: 23 (MEDIUM) * Burgeria HD: 38 (MEDIUM) *Wingeria: 54 (CHALLENGNG) *Hot Doggeria: 46 (HARD) *Cupcakeria: 80 (CLOSER) * Burgeria To Go!: 46 (HARD) * Freezeria HD: 1 (EASIEST) * Pastaria: 82 (CLOSER) * Freezeria To Go!: 14 (EASY) *Donuteria: 89 (CLOSER) *Wingeria HD: 3 (EXTREMELY EASY) * Pizzeria To Go!: 87 (CLOSER) * Cheeseria: 7 (EXTREMELY EASY) * Cupcakeria HD: 30 (EASY-MEDIUM) * Bakeria: 30 (EASY-MEDIUM) * Taco Mia HD: 30 (EASY-MEDIUM) * **Lowest Rank: 1 **Highest Rank: 89 Trivia *The user version of this customer is Dawn14 *He is the Sub-Manager of The Fizzo Soda and Popcorn Company *No, in real life, his last name is not Tate *Matthew is a brony *His Favortie Game is Super Smash Papa Bros. *His Favorite TV Show is My Pretty Pegasus: Friendship Is Power (parody of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *He and his sister Amber share the same birthday *In Wingeria, he and Andrew have the largest orders in the game, even larger than the order ticket *He and his sisters all got new looks in Freezeria and Pastaria. *He is a closer in Papa's Pastaria and Donuteria *His Halloween Costume (Cupcakeria-Donuteria) is a Pachirisu *He and all of his siblings order Pink Lemonade Syrup in Papa's Freezeria To Go! * He supports the LGBT cause and hopes that everyone can be equal * His girlfriend is Tess. * He is of Royal blood * In Cheeseria, he will switch his fry toppings from bacon and chives contantly * The cupcakes in his Flipdeck are the same cupcakes from his order in the original Cupcakeria * In his Flipdeck, it states he hates waiting. This references when he was a closer. Gallery MatthewB.jpg|Matthew's B Outfit in Bakeria Matthew2.jpg|His look from Pizzeria to Taco Mia! Matthewnew2.jpg|His look from Freezeria - Cupcakeria MatthewNew3.jpg|Matthew's new look in Pastaria Matthewvsday.jpg|Matthew during Valentine's Day Matthew.jpg|Him in his Cupcakeria Uniform MatthewHalloween1.jpg|One of his costumes during Halloween, he is dressed like James MatthewHalloween2.jpg|Him in his second Halloween costume, dressed like Willow MatthewChristmas.jpg|Him during Christmas Matthewbatters.jpg|Matthew in his favorite team's uniform. The Frostfield Batters. He also wears this in baseball season ChibiMatthew.jpg|A Chibi Version of Matthew (skin is darker to look more like D14 in real life) MatthewNew2.jpg|Matthew in Donuteria Wowee.jpg|Matthew in Cheeseria MatthewOC.png|Matthew as a Pegasus Matthew non star customer.jpg|Matthew when not a star customer. MatthewUndertale.png|Matthew in his Undertale version Matthew's Flipdeck.jpg|Matthew's Flipdeck Category:Pizzeria Category:Burgeria Category:Taco Mia! Category:Freezeria Category:Pancakeria Category:Wingeria Category:Hotdoggeria Category:Burgeria Ipad Category:Fizzo Company Workers Category:Customers created by Dawn14 Category:The Tate Family Category:Burgeria To Go! Category:Cupcakeria Category:Real Life Customers Category:People who are able to transform Category:Closers Category:Users As Customers Category:Boys Category:Pastaria Category:Donuteria Category:Dawn14's Main FC's Category:Former Closers